


Kill the Muse

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Death, Erotica, F/M, Guro, Maids, Masturbation, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: Sakura Amari always prided herself on her maidservice. However, even Sakura has her limits, though customers won't always take no for an answer. Snuff elements, you've been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kill the Muse

Kill the Muse

Sakura Amari prided herself on her service as a maid. She lived and died by her strong relationships with her clientele. Disappointed clients meant less money. Less money meant she couldn’t maintain her little sister Ayame’s tuition and living expenses. Sakura loved her more than anything, and would do anything for her future. Ayame deserved a happy, fulfilling life. Sakura had already forfeited hers. 

As Sakura sat in the corner of her shower box, she pulled the handheld showerhead closer to her pussy. The gushing water sprayed against her slit. Her thighs quivered as everywhere tingled. Her breathing grew heavy, a wave of ecstasy shooting through her body. A smile spread as wide as her legs. She rubbed her fingers over her cunt, stimulating herself further. Breaths soon became moans. Her eyes rolled back, her knees grew weak, and a sensation shot up her spine. She arched her back, her voice breaking as she squirted. Overcome with pleasure, she allowed herself a giggle as her cum circled down the drain.

Getting back on her feet, she fixed the nozzle in its usual spot and shut off the water. Only afterward could she hear her phone buzzing in the next room. Forgoing a towel, Sakura hurried to the bedroom to check her message.

“Are you available tonight?”

She scowled, recognising the name. Hideki Nakamura, an artist living a comfortable bachelor life selling his works to galleries all across the world. Dedicated to his craft, he often hired Sakura to clean his studio and serve him food. Occasionally, he’d give her a good fuck to take the edge off after his work. The man was creepy. Then again, most of Sakura’s clients were. Still, she never felt comfortable around the artist despite months of serving him.

“Yes, master, I can come at the usual time.”

His reply came quick. “Great, thank you.”

With her hands still wet and slimy, Sakura’s phone slipped through her fingers. Grumbling, she bent over to retrieve it. Between her legs, she spotted an open window behind her, exposing her wet ass to the neighboring apartment block. Of course, some pervert happened to be looking in her direction. Cheeks flushed, Sakura rushed to draw the curtains. She’d gotten enough judgment for her occupation, she didn’t need any more.

Drying herself off, she snagged a pair of white panties and brought them up to cover her slit and the tidy bush adorning it. Next came her trademark long white socks with neat pink bows at the top. They clung tightly to her soft legs, keeping them warm and comfortable. Satisfied, Sakura encased her c-cup tits in a white lace bra before slipping on her black and white maid costume. Finally, she applied her light lipstick, curled her eyebrows, and rested a pair of cat ears on her head. Hideki’s preference.

Sorted, she hopped in her car and headed to his penthouse.

\--

“Good evening master,” said Sakura, bowing before posing like a kitty. “How may I be of service tonight?”

Hideki grinned, taking a drag of his cigarette before beckoning Sakura inside. Her glowing smile carefully concealing her reluctance, she stepped in.

“You look handsome as ever, master!”

“Thank you Sakura-chan,” said Hideki, shutting the door behind her before disposing of his cigarette.

“Well master, what would you have me do for you this evening?”

Hideki chuckled, dropping his gaze to his feet. “I’ve got a bit of -- well, it’s an odd request tonight. However, I promise an immense reward.”

“Ooh, I’m all ears of course, master,” said Sakura, giving an exaggerated giggle as she fiddled with her cat ears. Internally, she rolled her eyes at her own hammy acting. But in the end, it didn’t matter what she thought. Sakura prided herself on her service.

“I’ll cut straight to the chase,” said Hideki, his face turning serious. “I want you to die for me tonight.”

Sakura recoiled, taking a moment to register his words. “What did you say, m -- master?” A slight crack disturbed her genki personality.

“You see, I’m looking to paint a specific series of art… one involving a combination of both agony and euphoria. I don’t want to just conjure up a scene however. I want to observe it -- I want to feel it and study it in person.”

“Uh huh, tell me more master,” said Sakura, her happy-go-lucky attitude gradually vanishing. “Tell me how your maid can be of service.”

“I understand your little sister, Ayame is going through a rough time? I’m happy to sponsor her… to deliver a large cash sum into her bank account in exchange for your life, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura’s stomach churned. Hideki wasn’t the comedic type, and this was far too out there for it to be some kind of joke or prank. That was when Sakura noticed that a noose had already been set up in the living area, and a video camera aimed directly at it.

“You want me to… commit suicide in front of you? And in return, you’ll set Ayame up for life?”

Hideki nodded enthusiastically. “I’m giving you the chance to provide your sister with a future, Sakura-chan. Not to mention, there will be a bit of you in every one of my art pieces going forward. You’ll become my muse, immortalized in all my future artwork.

Sakura recognised the lustful, hungry look in his eyes. Slowly, she backed herself to the entrance and grasped the knob.

“There’s no escape, Sakura-chan,” said Hideki, staring at her hand attempting to open the door. “Either way, you will die for me tonight. But if I have to force you… Ayame won’t see a penny from me, and you will have died only for my benefit. Understand?”

“No,” said Sakura, shaking her head. She’d done plenty of wild, kinky things over the years due to her dedication, but she wasn’t about to give up her life. Especially not for Hideki. “No, this has got to be some kind of joke. You’re joking right? Some kind of roleplay?”

“I assure you, I’m certainly serious. Now, make your choice, Sakura-chan.”

The choice was obvious. Run.

Sakura’s heart pounded before she surged forward. Unfortunately, Hideki seemed prepared. He delivered a swift gut punch to Sakura.

“Urk!” she cried out, the wind knocked out of her. She fell on all fours, collapsing at Hideki’s feet. 

“Oh, Sakura-chan. You disappoint me.”

Wheezing, she reached for Hideki’s waistline to try and pull herself up. She’d never wanted to hear the word ‘disappoint’ from her clients. However, the malice in Hideki’s voice as he spat it out created a new reason to fear the word. 

Faced with Hideki’s crotch, Sakura looked up pathetically with pleading eyes. “Please, let me go.”

Shaking his head, Hideki backhanded Sakura, sending her back onto the ground with a yelp. Her ears rang as the world spun around her. Flat on her back, it took her a moment to realize that he’d grabbed her ankle to drag her towards the noose.

“No! Someone help! Please! Anyone!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms flailing out for anything to grab on. Hideki seemed unfazed. Reaching the noose, he dropped Sakura’s legs and opted for her collar. With both hands, he lifted Sakura off the ground with ease. The force created a tear in her maid uniform, exposing her white bra supporting her c-cup puppies. 

Sakura tried to push Hideki back, only to receive another slap to the face. Her cheek burned as blood rushed to the affected area. Quickly, Hideki lifted the helpless maid atop a dining chair and tightened the noose around her slender neck.

“Please, Hideki -- master -- don’t do this, I’m begging you.” Sakura shook her head, her throat drying up. Hideki paid her no attention, instead retrieving a nearby vibrating dildo he’d prepared. 

Sakura’s eyes grew wide. “What are you doing with that? No, please, leav -- aiiii!”

Violently, he rammed the dildo up her cunt as far as he could before switching it on. The vibrator got to work as Sakura sobbed in pain and humiliation.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan. You should have taken the money.”

The pleasurable sensation forced her to stammer her final cries. “P--please! Wait! I don’t want to di --”

The sudden kick of the chair supporting her made her stomach drop. Not a second later, the rope collided violently with her windpipe, silencing her immediately.

“Ackhuurgh,” she choked, tears welling in her eyes as her body struggled desperately for oxygen. 

At first, the vibrating dildo shoved up Sakura’s cunt did little to alleviate the pain. Her thin legs dangled in the air, searching for a surface to park her feet on. The rope pressed against her neck, burning with each twitch scraping against it. Her fingers tried in vain to separate the rope from her throat. 

Opposite, Hideki remained focused in his armchair, leaning forward with a cold stare. He kept his emotions concealed as he took in every struggle… every bounce of her breasts… every hopeless gasp for air…

With each passing second, pain and pleasure began to converge. Despite the tremendous suffering, Sakura felt cum leak from her pussy and around the vibrator. It clung to her socks, her thighs trembling with involuntary excitement. She spasmed, her back arching just like in the shower as the euphoric feeling rose through her thrashing body. At last, the corner of Hideki’s lips stretched. A sly grin emerged as he watched Sakura climax mere moments before her death. The juxtaposition of agony and pleasure had been everything he anticipated. Enthralled, he took mental snapshots of Sakura’s raised eyebrows… of her sad eyes and gaping mouth as the end drew nearer. A mixture of ahegao and torment.

Deprived of oxygen, Sakura felt her bodily functions shut down. Drool trickled around her lips, sliding down her chin before dripping on her exposed chest. Her eyes grew heavy, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth. She lost view of Hideki as her neck fell back, forcing her glassy eyes to stare at the ceiling. The twitching in her legs ceased, though the vibrator carried on. The soft dripping sound of her cum oozing to the floor replaced her choking noises.

Finally, Sakura Amari felt her bladder release. As darkness consumed her, piss stained her white socks and pooled on the floor. With one final breath, Sakura hoped Ayame would live on and forget about her... Forget about the humiliating way she died. She hoped that Hideki had got whatever he needed from her so that she wouldn’t die in vain. After all... 

Sakura Amari had always prided herself on her service.

\--

Hideki’s smile evolved into a giant smirk. The rush of watching Sakura’s death pitched a tent in his pants. Her lifeless corpse had been suspended, slowly spinning in front of him for over half an hour. Only the vibrator’s hum and the lurching of the rope making any noise. He stood, pressing his glasses up. Sakura assumed her final task would be hanging herself in front of him. She’d been half right. Truthfully however, Hideki looked to fuck her beautiful, curvaceous figure one last time. One last time where he didn’t need to feel embarrassed or scared to request anything that might be taboo. Hideki had Sakura’s body all to himself. Though she’d always assured him when she was alive, Hideki felt at ease knowing that now… 

Now, his maid certainly couldn’t say no.

He sliced through the rope, allowing her body to splat onto the puddle of her own piss and jizz with her limbs contorted. He rolled her corpse over with his foot. Sakura’s tongue remained flopped out as her head lulled to the side. The barely dried tears smudged her mascara. Frowning, Hideki caressed Sakura’s face, wiping her ruined makeup with his thumb.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan… I promise, I will ensure my next piece will live up to your beauty.”

Heart racing, he planted his lips on hers, sucking on her immobile tongue as he moved to unbuckle his belt. His hand shifted up her socks, gliding over the wet patches before removing the dildo. It didn’t take long for him to eagerly shove his cock inside, her snatch liberally lubricated already. Slicing through her bra, Hideki grabbed Sakura’s tits, swirling them as his shoulders supported his maid’s dead feet. He thrusted in and out, sliding Sakura’s body against the pool of liquid on the floor. The whole time, Hideki kept his eyes focused on Sakura’s cute face staring back at him.

With one final plunge, Hideki unloaded his seed, flooding her womb. Puffing, he fell and rested his head on the maid’s tits. Staring at her perky nipples, Hideki’s slow laugh soon became a maniacal one. Sakura belonged to him for the rest of the night. She couldn’t protest. She couldn’t say no. Ideas swarmed his head of the various acts he could perform on her lifeless body before he had to dispose of it. It was going to be a long night.

\--

Sakura Amari’s cum and piss soaked body was discovered early the next morning in a dumpster beneath a bunch of trash. Bruises appeared around her throat and on her cheek. Cum filled every orifice of her naked corpse, leaving only her yellow stained socks with the bows unraveled. Her cat ears rested on her exposed breasts, and her bruised face retaining the combination of anguish and euphoria.


End file.
